driftinio_conceptionfandomcom-20200214-history
Vampire
The Vampire '''is a fanon vehicle made by Briskmetal007, and can be titled as an offensive-type class. Appearance The vehicle appears to be a blood-red (haha) irregular polygon. Upgrades * Ability Cooldown * Max Health * Boost Regen * Vampiric Strength '''Vampiric Strength - '''Upgrading this will increase the power of ''Bloodsuck ''(the Vampire's special ability). Ability '''Bloodsuck - '''Once you press the spacebar to activate this, the Vampire will start glowing red. If you attack an enemy, their health bar will evaporate drastically (25%) no matter what their defense is. Your health is also replenished by 35%. If you're on low health, this could be useful. Cooldown is 15 seconds. Also you can't kill any class using your ability. If someone is low and you use your ability on them, you will gain health but their health will remain the same. You can only kill a class by bumping into them '''without '''using your ability. Strategy This is a very interesting class. You could possibly use it as some sort of suppression class by getting somebody low on HP using your ability so other offensive classes can kill it or you could just race with it. If you do choose to race with it, upgrade max health and bost regen first. Especially boost regen so that you can always escape out of a situation at any time. Use your ability sparingly or as your last resort since it has a relatively long cooldown. For example, if you don't have boost regen and a hazard is chasing you, you can activate the ability just as it's chasing you so you can gain more health to survive as much as possible. Or if you are low, have 0 boost, no boost regen, and a buster is chasing you you just might survive if you play your cards right. Your best bet is to try and juke him and make the lap but if you aren't close to finishing the lap, you could use a bit of a hazard like play style and try and hit him with the ability in order to gain some health to survive. All and all, this is a really good class but only if you use it well. '''Good Against: Bullies, Sludgers, and Ambulamps. All classes that do nearly no damage and aren't very speedy either so gaining health from them shouldn't be a problem. Decent Against: Racers, Piercers, and Hazards. Racers and Piercers may be a bit hard to catch with your ability. Hazards do lots of damage so be careful when trying to use the ability. Bad Against: Busters and Flashes. Busters have range so if the buster is skilled and keeps its distance, you may be in trouble. Flashes have incredible speed which mean catching them with your ability is nearly impossible. I really like the idea of this class and it would definitely be my favorite class if it were to be added in the game. I don't think that will happen any time soon though but it would be amazing if it did. Edited by: 塔兰Taran 塔兰 Trivia * I saw that one of the admins was about to do "Vampire", but... that was who knows how long. You snooze you lose, I guess.